


I Shall Fear No Darkness

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Season 10 AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is dead. Castiel refuses to believe this. So he searches for the truth, hoping that it will lead him to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shall Fear No Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I was bribed with strawberry pie for this by people in one of my Facebook groups. It was good pie, but it strikes me that I'm apparently very cheap. Basically a PWP set in season 10. Enjoy!

He’d been searching for weeks. Ever since a frantic Sam called saying Dean was dead then the body just suddenly vanished. He had his suspicions, but most of the possible outcomes terrified him. Not the least of which being that Dean Winchester was well and truly dead, just as Metatron had said.

But Castiel had put his fears aside in search of the truth, not only for himself but for Sam Winchester as well. Both deserved their closure, to know the truth of what happened to Dean. So his search had lead him here, back where it all began in Lawrence, Kansas.

Castiel had never spent much time here, if any, yet he didn’t have the inclination to delve deep into the Winchesters’ past. He was here with one sole purpose. To find Dean. Or at the very least something that could be a clue as to what had happened to him when his body mysteriously vanished from the bunker.

The streets of Lawrence were quiet this time of night, the locals at home and in bed for work or school the following morning. Castiel was undisturbed as he walked down a dark sidewalk, his senses alert to everything around him. 

It came as a surprise then when he sensed a demon nearby. His blade was in his hand without any further thought, blue eyes scanning his surroundings warily.

And yet, seconds later, he found himself being caught off guard by that very same demon he’d sensed, cursing his fading, borrowed grace for not making him more alert. 

His back hit the brick wall of the alley he’d been dragged into hard, the brick and mortar cracking a little from the force. But his hand was wrapped tightly around the hilt of his angel blade, bringing it up for a strike that was blocked easily.

Then his gaze rested on the face of his demonic assailant and Castiel felt all the fight leave him as grief, aching and soul-shattering in its intensity, overcame him.

Dean Winchester pushed him up against the wall, smirking. “What’s the matter, angel? Afraid of the dark?” Then his eyes flashed black, driving home the truth to Castiel that his heart dreaded to believe.

Dean was a demon. Castiel had failed him.

“Dean…” The name was forced out of him, harsh and grief-stricken, blue eyes rapt on the black gaze that stared back at him.

“Hello, Castiel,” Dean said in a parody of all the times Castiel had greeted him with “Hello, Dean.”

“Not you…” He couldn’t help the tears in his eyes, an all too human emotion, but one he just couldn’t fight.

“Yes, me. Did you miss me, Cas? You must have to come all the way out here to find me when I didn’t want to be found,” Dean said, his hands holding Castiel’s trenchcoat in an unrelenting grip.

“I had to. Sam said you were dead. Then your body was gone. You knew I’d look, Dean.” After all the times Castiel had found him, surely it couldn’t have been that difficult to believe he would search for him again now.

The black of his eyes vanished, leaving them just as green as they’d always been as Dean considered the angel before him.

“Can’t deny that, no. You should go back to Sam though, Cas. He needs you more than I do.” Dean let go of him, taking a step back.

The words stung, but Castiel refused to be swayed by them. “Dean, no. I can help you. We know how to purify demons now. We can save you…”

But Dean shook his head and turned away, running a hand through his spiky golden brown hair briefly. “Cas… Look. I made my bed. I gotta lie in it. Forget about it.”

“If you think I’m going to do nothing and let you remain this way then clearly you never knew me that well to begin with, Dean.” Castiel’s vehement determination was evident in his tone and it left Dean smiling a bit with his back to him. Stubborn angel.

It was gone when he turned back to the angel and once again invaded his personal space, making Castiel’s eyes widen.

“But what if I like being this way?” Dean reached up with his hand, trailing his fingertips along the angel’s stubbled jawline.

“It’s not you, Dean. You weren’t meant for this,” Castiel tried to protest, but the demon’s touch threw him off noticeably.

“You have no idea what I’m meant for, angel,” Dean said and moved further into Castiel’s personal space, the angel’s breath catching as a result.

Castiel was left with only the ability to wordlessly shake his head in denial of Dean’s words, his apparent acceptance of his fate. It was devastating, yet Dean’s nearness wasn’t doing Castiel any favors given the hunter had always insisted on personal space the entire time they’d known each other.

Yet even that silent denial was taken away when the hunter turned demon leaned in and kissed him firmly, feeling the angel’s soft, pink lips against his for the first time.

The angel tensed in reflex, his blue eyes wide with shock yet again in such a short encounter, but Dean didn’t pull away, boxing Castiel against the wall and keeping him there.

Then Castiel seemed to come alive against him, the reality that Dean was kissing him sinking in. He was eager, yet a little clumsy with inexperience as he returned the demon’s kiss, feeling Dean press against him with the angel’s back to the wall, the demon’s fingers slipping into his hair.

Lips parted, tongues played and one of them groaned with approval. Castiel was fairly certain it was him. But his main focus was Dean. Dean, who he’d do anything to save. Dean, who he’d sworn to always protect. Dean, who, somewhere along the way, likely from that very first moment Castiel had witnessed his soul in Hell, had stolen the angel’s heart and changed his very existence.

“You’ve wanted this for a while, haven’t you, angel,” Dean purred against his lips, biting at the plush lower one with his teeth and dragging another groan from Castiel.

“Yes…” Castiel whispered quickly in response, stealing another kiss. He had, but he never thought to give voice to that need. Not until now.

“I think I could always tell,” Dean whispered, catching Castiel off guard again by pressing one leg between Castiel’s thighs, grinding against him and making the angel gasp.

“Dean…!” The angels hips bucked slightly, grinding against Dean’s thigh and leaving the demon unable to miss just how much Castiel enjoyed the contact.

“Yes, Cas?” he teased, then trailed his mouth along Castiel’s stubbled jawline slowly, licking and biting at the skin as he went.

“Please…” What Castiel was asking for he wasn’t sure. Brief flashes of his time with the reaper came to mind and his body seemed to like the idea of sharing that experience with Dean, the cloth of his slacks rough against his erection as he ground it against Dean’s denim-clad thigh.

“Please what, angel?” Dean smirked, though his body was not unaffected by the sight Castiel presented, his own cock hard within the confines of his jeans and easily felt by the angel.

“Fuck me…” The expletive felt strange on his tongue, but April had said it to convey exactly what she wanted. Castiel figured now it could apply to his current situation with Dean just as well.

Dean’s smirk widened then he vanished with Castiel in tow, appearing in a motel room with a single bed that he pressed the angel down onto, moving on top of him.

Castiel barely had time to register the change in location before he was on his back on the mattress with Dean atop him, the demon’s lips pressed to his hungrily.

Dean’s hands made quick work of their clothes, garments scattered all across the room in his haste to feel the angel’s skin against his own yet Castiel was grateful that Dean didn’t seem to want to stop kissing him. As long as Dean kept touching him, kissing him, then he didn’t have to think that he was in bed with a demon. It was Dean. He had to focus on that.

Dean groaned when their skin met with no barriers left between them, his tongue thrusting into Castiel’s mouth eagerly and making the angel groan as he kissed Dean back, hands curiously trailing over Dean’s skin to explore.

“Did that reaper chick show you a good time, Cas? Bet she didn’t make you feel the way I can,” Dean murmured, his mouth finding where Castiel’s pulse raced in his neck and grazing his teeth over it.

“No one could. Just you…” Castiel’s voice was far rougher than normal, thick with the lust that threatened to consume him as he bared his neck in blatant offering to the demon above him.

Dean reached between them, his hand curling around the angel’s cock to stroke it firmly and make Castiel arch beneath him on the mattress with a startled cry, precome already leaking from the tip and onto Dean’s hand.

“Don’t worry, angel. I’ll make you feel real good,” he murmured, using his power to prepare the angel beneath him, making him stretched and ready and slick with lube.

The sudden sensation made Castiel gasp, wide blue eyes staring up at Dean as the demon positioned himself and slid his cock into him slowly with a groan.

Dean didn’t wait. Didn’t give Castiel time to become accustomed to having someone inside of him for the first time. As far as Dean was concerned they’d waited too fucking long already.

So he moved, thrusting deep and starting off with a fast rhythm that left Castiel clinging to him, moaning beneath him as Dean fucked him into the mattress with no signs of letting up anytime soon.

The bed creaked ominously from the force of Dean’s movements as Castiel arched beneath him, his moans and cries music to the demon’s ears. Dean couldn’t get enough of them and knew he’d have to have more before they parted ways again. Much more.

He gripped Castiel’s legs, sitting upright as he spread them to give himself a deeper angle in which to thrust and moaning when he found Castiel’s prostate.

The angel’s fingers gripped the sheets, knuckles white from the strength of it, his cock hard and aching. Dean couldn’t resist curling his hand around it and stroking him firmly in time with the thrusts of his own hips to fuck the angel deep and hard.

Castiel knew from his time with April what an orgasm felt like and he felt it building within him now despite his wish that it could last so much longer. For a being who had existed for millennia, there never seemed to be enough time. Now was no different.

Each thrust from Dean that had the head of the demon’s cock striking his prostate and each time his hand moved up and down on Castiel’s cock only drove the angel closer and closer to that sought after finish line until finally he crossed it, arching sharply on the bed.

“Dean!” he cried, his come spilling onto his abdomen and over Dean’s hand, muscles clenched around the demon’s cock and milking Dean’s own release from him in turn.

The demon groaned as he filled him, the movements of his hips erratic until he was spent and slumped atop the panting angel, just as breathless.

Dean leaned in and kissed him, the soft gesture surprising after the rough handling Castiel had just received, but the way his eyes turned black again immediately catching the angel’s attention.

“I don’t have a heart left to give you, Cas. If I did, you’d have it. This is all I can give you. Now go back to Sam and tell him that I don’t want to be found.” The demon’s hand was gentle at Castiel’s cheek, another soft kiss brushed to his lips. And then Dean was gone, leaving no sign he’d ever been in the room save for the naked angel left alone on the bed.

Castiel tried to protest, but then found himself staring at empty space. He sat up on the bed and cleaned and clothed himself without using what was left of his grace to do so. He looked around the motel room once he finished and couldn’t for the life of him ignore the ache that was left in his chest.

He wouldn’t give Dean what he wanted though. Not by a long shot. Dean was coming home to his family whether he liked it or not.

He left the motel room to return to Sam and update him on his findings then set things into motion for bringing Dean home.

Castiel would have it no other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
